


For Want of a Gem

by SeraphWithAShotgun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphWithAShotgun/pseuds/SeraphWithAShotgun
Summary: DON’T READ, WORK NOT FINISHEDWhen Midoriya Izuku was born on the fifteenth of July at 5:27am, he wasn’t born to Midoriya Inko - with the power to move small objects telekinetically - and Midoriya Hisashi - with the power to breath fire. Instead, he was born on the fifteenth of August at 4:28am to Midoriya Inko - with the power to store her consciousness into any given object - and Midoriya Hisashi - with the power to generate hard light into extensions of himself.Sometimes, that’s all you need.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone
Kudos: 22





	For Want of a Gem

This is a very rough project shell posted to avoid draft destruction I’m sorry


End file.
